1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for forming design pattern data which are suitable to be inputted into a storage unit of a computer or the like as pattern data of design patterns on paper or cutout pattern pieces in an efficient and economical manner, and more particularly to a system for storing data of shape of design pattern and information written thereon in the form of digital data by utilizing an image reader and arithmetic logic means such as a computer.
The present invention is applicable to an industry in which a plurality of design patterns are prepared; data concerning the design patterns are stored in a computer system; and in accordance with the stored data, various designs can be accomplished by changing and modifying configurations of the design patterns and making layouts. The present invention is further applicable to processing of design pattern data in various fields in which a variety of models and variations in size are required, for example, in which cloth, leather or the like are cut and sewn, like in case of apparel, seats of automotive vehicles, sofas, shoes, bags and so on, typically in the apparel industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic processing techniques for the processing of line profile data, such as design patterns, are classified as one of the applications of computer technology. The technique involves reading a drawing and binary-coded pattern recognition for line-profile patterns like in the case of character recognition. Binary-coded data obtained from a line-profile pattern is processed so that the line-profile pattern data are converted into data representing fine lines and can be expressed in the form of vectors.
In a conventional case where data of design patterns are inputted into a design system utilizing a computer or a so-called CAD system, a sheet of paper on which design patterns are drawn is placed on a conventional coordinate reader or digitizer in the form of a large flat plate or pattern pieces are placed thereon. Then, a coordinate indicator, such as a stylus pen or a cursor, is positioned at a position of the patterns that is desired to be converted into data, and activated to input the X-Y dot series date (for instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,903).
However, the above-mentioned systems have problems in that a special operator is required to input the pattern data. While inputting the data, it is required that the operator repeat precise and simple operations. Since a long period of time is required for the input of the pattern data, it is likely that erroneous inputting operations will occur, such as the failure to input required data or the input of incorrect data. Under the circumstances, it is required that data be inputted automatically.
Furthermore, conventional pattern readers can be used so that pattern data are digitized and automatically inputted. In this system, problems occur when the amount of pattern data becomes large relative to the area of a sheet of paper and accordingly a large capacity storage unit is required. The processing time is increased in proportion to the amount of data, and a longer time is required in order to modify the data because specific points representing characteristics or features inherent to a design pattern or feature points cannot be recognized with a satisfactory degree of accuracy.
Especially, the conventional method is not suitable for processing data wherein the amount of line data to be processed is small relative to the area of a sheet of paper, such as the line data of a large design pattern drawn on a sheet of paper or a large cut out piece of a design pattern.
Moreover, there has been a demand for an input system in which spurious data due to dust, dirt, and soil can be removed; unsatisfactory data can be corrected, deleted or moved; or additional data can be inputted in a simple manner. Especially, in an apparel industry, various kinds of clothing are fabricated in a small quantity and the sizes of the clothing are frequently changed, so that it is complicated to input pattern data each time so that the clothes are changed in design and size. In view of this, it is necessary to prepare pattern data in advance in such a way that the pattern data can be easily corrected in accordance with data once inputted.